Super Strength
Overview Super Strength is a Tanker secondary power set in City of Heroes and a Brute primary power set in City of Villains. Its secondary effect is a variety of knockdown, disorientation and holding. Power Tables Tanker The Super Strength powerset is available as a secondary powerset for Tankers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Brute The Super Strength powerset is available as a primary powerset for Brutes. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers Foot Stomp Using your superior leg strength, you can Stomp your foot to the ground, quaking the earth itself. This is a localized attack against everything in melee range. Damage: Moderate, Recharge: Slow }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Hand Clap You can clap you hands together with such force that you create a deafening shockwave. This shockwave can knock back nearby foes, and they have a chance to become Disoriented due to the shock to the inner ear. Hand Clap deals no damage. Recharge: Slow }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Haymaker A slow but devastating attack, the Haymaker has a great chance of knocking your opponents down. Damage: High, Recharge: Moderate }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Hurl You are able to tear up a chunk of ground beneath your feet and Hurl it at an enemy. This attack deals moderate damage, and can knock foes back and even drop them out of the air if they are flying. Damage: High, Recharge: Moderate Tear a hunk of concrete out of the ground and throw it at the enemy. This takes a while, so stick to your other powers in melee. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Jab A quick jab that deals minor damage, but has a chance of Disorienting the target, especially if coupled with other attacks. Damage: Minor, Recharge: Very Fast }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Knockout Blow You can perform a Knockout Blow on your opponent. This punch does Superior damage and has a great chance of Disorienting your target. Damage: Extreme, Recharge: Slow It also almost always knocks them into the air. Knockout Blow places a hold, not a disorient, on your target. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Punch Your Super Strength Punch can deal a moderate amount of damage, but most of all can knock your opponent off his feet, unable to attack again until he stands up. Damage: Moderate, Recharge: Fast }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Rage A Rage comes over you, sending you into a berserker fury. While Raging, your damage and chance to hit are dramatically increased. However, when your Rage subsides, you are left with reduced Defense, drained of some of your Endurance, and your attacks are substantially weakened. Recharge: Very Long }} }} }} }} Taunt Taunt foes to attack you. Useful to pull enemies off allies and keep them attacking you to raise your Fury. Recharge: Fast }} }} }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Brute|Type=Melee}} * |Archetype=Tanker|Type=Melee}} Category:Melee power sets Category:Tanker power sets Category:Brute power sets